


The Reunion

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett has been out of town for nearly two weeks and Anders has missed him. This is what happens when they finally reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

Anders fell back on the bed, laughing with joy, as Garrett fell on top of him. Their mouths fused together in a way that was both familiar and exhilarating, a dance they had done many, many times at this point. Anders’ arms immediately found their way into the dark, shaggy hair of his lover, burying themselves in the unruly locks. Garrett growled, half in pain and half in passion, attacking Anders’ lips with enough savagery to make them bruise. Anders groaned, loving the hint of pain, feeling his excitement rise. He hated when Garrett left Kirkwall - but loved when he returned. The passion that smoldered between them always turned into an inferno whenever they were reunited. Their mouths were starved after nigh on two weeks without seeing each other, and he felt as if he had been wandering lost in the desert and now he had found water. He sucked on Garrett’s tongue as if it was a hard piece of candy, hands roaming over the man’s broad back and strong shoulders. Garrett's hands were working between them, finding and undoing the fastenings of Anders’ robe. Soon it fell to the floor, baring Anders’ overheated skin to the slight chill in the room and Garrett’s eager, scorching hands. Anders’ head fell back with a cry of pleasure as those hands unnervingly found every hotspot, pinching and stroking in a way that spoke of experience as Garrett egged Anders further, making the fire within burn even hotter. Garrett’s mouth feasted on his neck, leaving purple bruises and beardmarks in a line from ear to shoulder even as his hands found their way into Anders’ trousers.

“Fuck!” he swore as a hand calloused from sword-wielding found his throbbing member, stroking it even as the man’s hips ground against his. It was maddening, wonderful, and he wanted more. His trembling fingers found the fastenings holding Garrett’s shirt closed and undid them swiftly, having done this many, many times before. He was rewarded by a breathless gasp as his fingers finally touched naked skin. They rolled over in the bed, Anders now straddling Garrett, kissing his lush mouth with all the longing he had felt during their time apart. His hands made swift work on the rest of Garrett’s clothing as Garrett freed him from his own, and then they were both gloriously nude.

“Anders” Garrett gasped as their cocks pressed and rubbed together in the most delicious of ways. The friction felt good enough to make Anders go cross-eyed for a moment and he moaned, a long low guttural noise that only made Garrett’s dark eyes darken even further with desire. His pupils were so dilated at this point they looked almost black. He was unbearably gorgeous like this. Anders shifted his hips, starting up a rocking motion that had them both moaning and crying out with pleasure as they writhed on Garrett’s bed, the tension mounting and rising between them as they hurtled towards ecstasy.

“Wait” he whimpered, shuddering as those lips found one of his aching nipples and feasted on it like a starving man at a banquet “Oh, Maker, wait-” Garrett let go of his mouthful with great reluctance and looked up at him with a wild gaze, devouring him with his eyes.

“Why?” He demanded in a voice that was hoarse, almost guttural. The thrill from hearing him sound like that made Anders shiver again.

“I want you in me” he panted even as he ground his hardness against Garrett’s. “I need you in me.”

“Anders” Garrett moaned and kissed him again, feasting on his mouth even as his hand scrabbled for the nightstand. Anders dug his nails into his shoulders in reply, too lightheaded to be of much help. Maker, he had longed for this man every minute of every day they had been apart! Garrett cursed with frustration, but then managed to wrap his fingers around the small brown jar of ointment he kept on the bedside table for this sort of activities. He ripped of the lid, not caring where it ended up, and dipped two fingers into the thick, goopy contents.

They were both too impatient to go slow now, so Garrett pushed two fingers inside and twisted them hard, making Anders shriek in pained pleasure. Garrett pressed an apologetic kiss to his heaving chest, then kept on twisting and scissoring his fingers but at a slower, gentler pace. Anders stared blindly at the ceiling, moaning continuously as he writhed on those wicked fingers, crying out loudly when they pressed against that spot inside.

“Oh, maker! Garrett!” He nigh-on wailed. “Fuck me, for pity’s sake!” His only response was another of those low, guttural groans that seemed to inflame him, and Garrett yanked his fingers out to give space to what he really wanted. Even knowing that, the sudden loss made him whimper in protest as his hole gaped, raw and empty, wanting to be filled. Needing to be filled. He clutched at Garrett’s shoulders, pressing his mouth to his ear as he moaned. His moans increased in volume as Garrett slowly but firmly pressed up and into him, stretching him beyond endurance in that familiar way that set every nerve ending alight with pleasure. Anders’ entire body trembled as he felt himself open further and further until he was pressed flush against Garrett’s hips, the entire length of him inside.

“Oh, Maker” he moaned at the feeling. He felt so full, so complete, just in this moment. He turned his head to look into those dark, dark eyes and shivered at the smoldering heat he saw in them. Garrett shifted his hips experimentally, to see if he was ready, and they both cried out at the sensation. Anders immediately pressed down to meet him, and Garrett took that as encouragement to start thrusting.

At first, he moved with short shallow thrusts that made Anders’ gasp as his breath stuttered, little sparks of pleasure zinging through his entire body as he adjusted to the intruder. Soon he could take Garrett in his entirety without any obstacle, as if his body let go of it’s last defence and let itself be invaded, taken over, possessed. He clung to Caelan like a half-drowned sailor clings to a piece of driftwood as the other man began snapping his hips up in a rhythm that could almost be seen as punishing. Anders pressed down to meet every thrust, crying out with pleasure each time they were fully joined. Garrett’s hands burned on his hips, directing their coupling like he directed everything; with firm gentleness, with steel underneath. The callouses on his rough soldier’s hands only served to make his touch feel even better, and Anders made a noise halfway between a moan and a sob as those rough fingers found their way down to his buttocks, stroking the tender skin so thoroughly stretched around his hardness.

“Maker!” He wailed. “Oh, Maker!”. His entire body was trembling at this point, his hands helplessly clutching at Garrett’s broad shoulders as the pleasure coursed through him, sending him spiralling higher and higher towards the ultimate peak. His cock pressed between their heaving bodies, drooling and jerking with each thrust making his body jolt, and the combination of his own smooth skin and Garrett’s magnificent chest hair only increased his excitement. When one of those strong hands left his arse to wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts, Anders was gone. He screamed so loudly he could have sworn half the city heard him as he fell off the peak into mindless ecstasy. His entire body quaked as his cock  erupted all over them both, his passage tightening almost to the point of pain. His nails dug so deeply into Garrett’s shoulders he broke the skin and a faint smell of blood filled the air. His back bowed, his thighs shook, his mouth made noises he didn’t hear over the roaring in his ears. All he was aware of was Garrett’s rigid cock unnervingly thrusting into him as if uncaring, his smouldering eyes, his rough hand on Anders’ member. He kept fucking hard, even as Anders keened and squealed and sobbed over him. When Anders entire body went limp from the force of the release, Garrett simply rolled them over so that Anders lay under him, legs splayed open, and set about fucking him into the mattress. The unending stimulation made him feel as if he was coming for ever, and he yowled his lover’s name in frenzied desperation as each wave of ecstasy crashed over him with more force than the previous. His hands scrabbled desperately over the man’s back, his legs locked around his waist, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Garrett stared down at his blissed out lover, marvelling at this man being his. He snapped his hips in a rhythm that almost seemed furious, racing towards his own peak at an increasing pace. But first he wanted to see Anders delirious with pleasure beneath him. He buried his face in his lover’s sweat soak neck and, finding that one spot that never failed to drive his lover wild, bit down hard. He was rewarded by Anders screaming so loudly it might as well have been a howl as his nails raked down Garrett's back, his face twisting with a mix of pleasure and pain as his body convulsed beneath Garrett’s, right before his entire body seized up. That sight was simply too much for Garrett, and combined with the velvet passage squeezing his cock in all the right ways becoming impossibly tight, he could no longer stave of his own release. He cried out loudly as the thrust in hard once, twice, and erupted. He rode his shuddering, whimpering lover through his orgasm, until the tide finally ebbed and he collapsed into the mage’s arms, breathless and exhausted and delirious.

None of them knew how much time passed until they got their shattered minds assembled enough to speak, but it came as no surprise that Garrett found his voice first.

“So… You missed me?” He asked with a cheeky smirk. Anders scowled.

“I can’t remember why!” He said. Garrett laughed.

“Let me remind you.” And he pulled his gorgeous lover close, feasting on his delicious mouth.

“I love you” he murmured between kisses. Anders smiled and wound his arms around him.

“That” he said as he sank into the embrace he had longed for every night during their separation, “is why I missed you.”

 


End file.
